30 Day OTP Writing Challenge: Avatar Edition
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles featuring different pairings from Avatar: the Last Airbender. Part of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge. Pairing(s): Sukka


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is actually my first time writing anything for _Avatar: the Last Airbender_, so if the characters are a bit OOC, I apologize. This is part of a challenge I am doing this month where I will be writing a one shot or drabble featuring pairings from various cartoons. This is where I will post all of the ones for ATLA. Enjoy!**

* * *

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge **

**Day 4- Picnicking**

**Sokka x Suki (Avatar: the Last Airbender)**

* * *

"So, tell me again. Why do I need to wear a blindfold?"

Sokka laughed. "I can't tell you," he said, stopping to readjust the blindfold on her face. "If I did, it wouldn't be any fun."

Suki shook her head. "You are your surprises," she said, walking slowly as Sokka guided her.

With only a few days left until Sozin's Comet came along, they knew there was only a short time for them to rest. Sokka decided to take advantage of it.

He led her down to a grassy area, not far from the beach they were staying at. She had a tight grip on his hand, as there was a chance she could slip at my moment.

"How much farther?", she asked, grabbing his arm.

"Actually…", he began, slipping in behind her. Lifting his hands to her hair, he slipped the blindfold off. "We're here!"

Suki jumped a bit as he pulled the blindfold away from her hair, then she opened her eyes. "Oh…Sokka…", she said, mesmerized by the image in front of her.

It was a small field, close to the beach. There were flowers set up all around a red blanket, which was garnered with a picnic basket. The sun was close to setting, the evening sky a beautiful fusion of orange and pink.

Sokka watched with a smile on his face as his girlfriend took in the scene. "I had a feeling you'd love it," he said, moving forward a bit to grab her hand.

"Of course, I do," she said. "Everything has been so hectic lately, so it'll be good to have some peace." She squeezes his hand. "Even if it's just for a little while."

"Exactly," he said. "Now, come on, I'm starving!"

He pulled her over to the blanket, where they sat next to each other.

Suki grabbed the basket and moved it closer to them, but Sokka grabbed it from her. She shot him a glare.

"Uh uh, you are the lady, I am the man," he said, holding a hand to his chest. "I'll make sure you don't have to lift a finger."

She laughed. "Typical Sokka," she said. "Who often forgets that I'm part of a group of warriors who could kick your butt any day."

His expression went from looking worried, to one of playfulness. "You got me there," he said.

"That's why I like you, though," she said, kissing his cheek. His face burned slightly as his heart picked up speed in his chest.

"Okay, okay," Sokka said, his breathing slightly heavy. "Can we eat now, please? _I'm starving!"_ He grabbed his stomach to make it a bigger exaggeration.

"Absolutely," Suki said. "Whatcha got in there?"

"Shhh," he said, putting a finger to her lips. "Let me _show _you. This is a surprise, after all."

She shook her head while he dug into the basket, pulling out a smaller basket filled with some bread, and a plate with fish and a spicy sauce.

"Whoa, where did you get all of this?", she asked while he made her a plate.

"I woke up Aang and Zuko this morning and we went to this market nearby," Sokka said, trying not to stuff an entire roll in his mouth. "They have so much yummy food, so we picked up stuff for everyone else, too."

"That was very sweet of you boys," Suki said, eating some bread herself. "Especially with everything that's been happening lately, ya know?"

He swallowed. "Yeah…"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?", she asked, frowning.

He saw the worried look on her face, and placed a hand over hers on his shoulder. "Yeah, I am," he said. "I'm just not sure when we'll get another peaceful day like this, ya know?"

"So, you wanted to spend it with me, watching you almost choke on your food," she wrapped her arms around his neck as they laughed.

"Heh, yeah. I guess so."

"If I'm being honest…", Suki began, laying her head against his. "There's no one I'd rather spend it with, than with you."

Their cheeks blushed as their lips met.

When they parted, Sokka spoke. "I feel the same way," he said, still looking into her eyes.

She bit her lip. "Hey…I've got something I need to tell you," she said, leaning closer to him.

A curious expression ran across his face. "What is it?", he asked, his heart beating faster.

"_I love you_," she whispered in front of his face.

He gasped slightly before replying, "_I love you, too_."

Their lips met once again. Suki wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, while Sokka placed his hands around her cheeks. This one went deeper than the last, making it feel like nothing else mattered in that moment.

It didn't matter that in a few days, they would have to battle against the Fire Nation. They knew that no matter what happened, they'd always have each other.

Their love was stronger than any Fire Nation army.


End file.
